


not just cute

by gyufire



Series: moonjae the mom friends [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, I love him, Implied Sexual Content, Job Interviews, M/M, Making Out, but like moonjae, eric is just a lil asshole, hyunjae is just here for the giggles, juyeon being dumb and slow, kevin being an angry mom, please dont cancel me i tried to be subtle, remember 190917 eric? no? cause i do, soon you'll realize that 98 line is kind of a cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: eric has always been cute, but juyeon never thought too much into it





	not just cute

**Author's Note:**

> we weren't the only ones who suffered with eric's 190917 look

eric is so cute, juyeon doesn’t understand how such a cute person can even exist. 

he walks out of his room every morning with a big hoodie and messy hair, looking absolutely adorable and juyeon can’t imagine how such a baby faced boy is studying to be an engineering. and juyeon doesn’t try and hide the fact that he is endeared by eric’s cuteness, aside from all of his cooing at the smaller boy, the older has a plate of pancakes ready every morning for the sleepy eyed boy, who responds with a happy sigh and a small “thank you, hyung, you’re so cool”.

eric is so young, even the other freshmen don’t get angry at juyeon for doting on him, they walk out of the room and go about making their own breakfasts, felix joking around with eric and sunwoo telling him to eat well because otherwise he will “remain peanut sized”.

and juyeon goes about his life, stopping to smile at eric’s cuteness every once in a while, even if hyunjae gives him raised eyebrows every time he wakes up earlier because he knows the younger has a test or if his best friends constantly make fun of him for taking care of the boy.

it’s not like juyeon is creepy or anything, because eric wants to be around him just as much, inviting him for the movies, sitting with him during lunch, going along with him on his runs, although eric goes with his skateboard, and cuddling with him on saturdays when they have their weekly frat bonding movie night. the point is, they make a good team, and juyeon is always amazed at how cute the younger boy is.

and in days such as this, when juyeon is tired and moody because he stayed up late studying, eric’s cuteness helps him get through the day. juyeon wakes up and immediately goes to the kitchen to make coffee, frowning as dresses up and brushes his teeth and frowning as he makes sandwiches. he frowns into his coffee just until he hears the rumble of three teenagers who haven’t experienced the torture of junior year going down the stairs. then he smiles because eric looks extremely cute with his oversized gray hoodie, racing felix to the table.

he greets the boys with a tired smile and lets eric wrap himself around him like an octopus, sliding him his plate of sandwiches.

“good morning, children” he greeted everyone lifelessly.

the three boys greeted him back and started eating their breakfast.

“everything ok, hyung?” eric asked, blinking his big puppy eyes up to him

“yeah, i’m just tired, i have a test today and i stayed up late studying, but i’ll survive. how about you?” the older assured him with a smile

“oh, you’re going to ace the test! i’m kinda nervous because i’m waiting for an email from this big company. i applied for an internship!” juyeon raises his eyebrows at eric. he tends to keep thinking about how cute the boy is and forgets he is a responsible and mature student, who’s already doing sophomore classes on his freshman year and looking for a good job to help his parents paying for his studies.

“well, good luck then! i’m sure they’ll call you soon”

  
  


-

  
  


juyeon thought he did well enough in the test, letting himself take a nap on top of changmin during lunch.

well, he tried to take a nap, but his best friends had a tendency to act like animals every time they were together, so he accepted to just rest his eyes as kevin and chanhee discussed something about ariana grande and fur coats.

he started to fall asleep as the other three were searching for something on their phones, but his happiness was short lived.

“oh my god someone hold me i am seeing god” kevin started to freak out and visibly vibrate in his seat, so juyeon sat up and looked alarmed at the canadian, who was staring fixedly at something behind him and changmin.

“what the fuck kevin” juyeon and changmin complained and turned to see what was so shocking, not missing chanhee eye roll.

“you see your boyfriend every single day, why the fuck do you need to be so dramatic about it?!” the pink haired boy whined.

and indeed, juyeon turned around to see hyunjae walking to them, smiling brightly, but the law student wasn’t in his normal formal ‘i am fancy and important’ attire, so that was probably the reason for kevin’s panic. speaking of which, the burgundy haired boy remained blabbering, ignoring his roommate’s whines.

“this is the best day of my life, look how soft, i didn’t even know he had that! wow” as hyunjae approached their table, kevin got up and met him halfway, squishing his cheeks and kissing him deeply, as soon as they kissed, the other three turned around, avoiding the pda.

juyeon knew very well that hoodie wasn’t hyunjae’s, not only because they lived in the same house, and shared a room, but also because he saw the same gray hoodie this morning, worn by someone much smaller and cuter than his hyung.

“that’s eric’s” he said to no one in particular.

“can your whipped ass not talk about the toddler for a single second of your life?” chanhee complained as he moved to the corner of the table to make space for the new-comer.

“no, that’s- that’s not- the hoodie!” juyeon explained himself pointing at hyunjae’s clothes as the older sat in front of him. kevin sat next to and nearly on top of him and laid his head on his shoulders, seeing that his cheeks were burning red, the two must had already ‘discussed’ hyunjae’s new attire.

“hello? what?” hyunjae looked around the table to understand the comotion.

“kevin is being gay and juyeon is being dumb” changmin informed him, pointing to the two males with his stainless straw.

hyunjae giggled “so, just the usual”

“hyung, shut up” juyeon slid down in his seat, embarrassed “isn’t that eric’s hoodie?”

the older gave him thumbs up and started to talk in his narrator voice “yes it is, i’m glad you asked, now-” 

“i literally just asked who’s hoodie was that, you ass” kevin pushed his boyfriend’s shoulder, pouting

“not the matter now babe, i need your genuine reactions as i tell my story” he assured the canadian, holding his hand. then he looked back at the other bored third wheels and continued “now, let me tell you all a story”

“this morning, as juyeon must know, because the bitch woke me up, i got up early as shit and got ready in my usual decent adult person clothes, but then, after my very boring 8am lecture, i got run over by a small teenager, who happened to be one of my sons, eric!”

“do you need to be that dramatic?” chanhee asked, fake yawning

“yes. so turns out he was waiting to be called by this software development company for an interview and they asked him to come by at like, 10 am, so he didn’t have time to go back home and change so i borrowed him my clothes!” hyunjae finished telling the story as if it was a great odyssey.

both kevin and juyeon were freaking out, clapping out of sheer excitement for the younger, “this is awesome, i didn’t think he’d get called so soon” said kevin, bouncing in his seat.

“oh he was so nervous this morning! i’m glad” juyeon added.

changmin also smiled and expressed his excitement, while chanhee continued to complain “i can’t believe a twelve year old is getting a job before i do, this is so sad”

“did anyone take pictures of him? it’s kinda funny to think of eric wearing something formal” kevin mussed

juyeon tilted his head in thought, the idea of eric wearing formal clothes was indeed strange, the younger had such a boyish style that he couldn’t even imagine what he’d look like.

the five of them changed subjects quickly and had their lunches, then they all went about their ways.

  
  


-

  
  


when juyeon finally got home in the evening, he wanted nothing but a long shower and his bed, feeling drained from his day and from having slept poorly the previous night, but when he got to his room, kevin was sprawled on the floor scream-talking to hyunjae who was apparently in the shower.

“why are you here?” was juyeon’s reaction to him

kevin kicked juyeon’s legs from his spot on the floor “impromptu date night” 

juyeon frowned “oh god, where is date night happening?” ‘please don’t say here, please don’t say here, please don’t say here’

“museum” kevin mumbled

“oh thank fuck” juyeon wanted to make a comment about how pretentious they were but he was so thankful that they didn’t plan on watching a movie on his room that he let it slide.

kevin sat up and turned to juyeon, staring at him for a few seconds “we’ll leave in about twenty minutes, then you’ll have the room all to yourself and your eyebags i swear”

juyeon squinted his eyes at the canadian, suspecting his sudden act of empathy. nevertheless, he left his stuff on his bed and left the room. and as soon as he closed the door he heard the lock clicking, then he understood. ew.

he decided to use his sexiled time to cook some dinner, or a glorified ramen, and sat on the couch to eat. he started to go through his day, trying to remember if he did everything he had to do, and what he should do tomorrow, or later. he did his test, he worked out, he told changmin his ideas for a choreo, they had lunch, hyunjae was wearing eric’s clothes! 

that was something that stuck in his mind for the entire day, not hyunjae in a hoodie, but the idea that eric was out there somewhere dressed in a button up and tailored pants. hyunjae had supplied that given their huge size difference, the younger had rolled the end of the pants several times, which made juyeon giggle a bit.

juyeon always allowed himself to be endeared by the younger boy, and he had no shame in admitting that he was cute, but he couldn’t bring himself to understand why it made him so giddy. he also realized that sometimes eric wasn’t just cute, like when he was skating in the park, under the sun and he looked beautiful, or when he wore only muscle tees for a week straight because it was too warm and he looked manly. but thinking of eric like that made juyeon feel strange, he couldn’t understand why, but as soon as he thought of the younger as attractive, he started to get all antsy and panicky, so he put the idea aside. the idea of the blonde in formal clothes gave him the same feelings, and he hoped that once he saw eric, he’d understand what it was all about.

juyeon got startled out of his daydreaming by sunwoo nearly kicking the door down, screaming, as he entered the house “i am about to murder a bitch in the name of food”

“why do you have to be so dramatic about everything?” felix followed suit and juyeon expected eric to enter after the aussie, because the three of them were basically a gang.

except he wasn’t ready to see the boy that entered the door, not boy, young man. eric looked absolutely dashing, and it wasn’t the change of style that shocked juyeon the most, it was the blond’s knowing smile when their eyes met, he knew he looked good and he felt good like that. 

juyeon suddenly understood what it was that he felt about the boy. he wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, he took this long to realize that the weird feeling he had was… attraction. sitting right there, mouth hanging open, staring at the smiling boy, while sunwoo and felix watched them back and forth like a tennis match, he realized that he wanted to make that boy breakfast every morning, but he also wanted to kiss him, a lot. 

he wanted to say something, compliment the blond, nag sunwoo for screaming or just say hello to the boys, but he was mute, and soon enough he noted that his entire body was reacting to his realization, so his only reaction was to blush deeply, get up, awkwardly waving to the three freshmen and make his way to the kitchen to wash the dishes from his ramen, doing his best to hide the lower half of his body.

he stood mortified in the middle of the kitchen for a few seconds and then he made his way to his room, still mortified. he had a crush on eric. this is too much. he knocked on the door to his own room and banged his head against the door a few times “please put your dicks away and let me in, this is an emergency”

“door’s unlocked” hyunjae shouted, too loudly, from inside.

juyeon entered, ignored hyunjae tying his tie in the mirror and kevin laying on the older’s bed with his legs on the wall to drop his lifeless body on his own bed, screaming into the pillow.

“what could have possibly made you more miserable than you were before in the past 20 minutes.

“mmhm mhmmh mhmh mhhm” the boy mumbled into the pillow

“no idea what you said, did you understand that, jae?” juyeon could hear the amusement in kevin’s voice

hyunjae, now sitting on the edge of his bed, said “no”

“i said” juyeon flopped around to lay facing the ceiling “i think i have a crush on eric”

absolute silence

then the couple started laughing desperately, having to lean on each other for leverage, both having to gasp for air, as juyeon looked at them with dead eyes. kevin wiped his tears away, dramatically “oh god, that’s new”

hyunjae giggled a little more and turned his full body to face juyeon, kevin following suit “what, and i’m very curious about this, made you realize the obvious?”

“you both suck you know that right?” juyeon complained, sitting up on the bed to hug his knees.

“of course we know we suck, we even s-” a very nicely aimed pillow to the face worked to shut hyunjae up.

“you go to your rich people date to the museum and see if they manage to remove the sticks you both have up your asses while i cry in the shower” he whined, laying back down.

hyunjae wiggled his eyebrows at the younger “by the looks of it, crying will not be the only thing you’ll do in the shower” 

“i won’t enjoy the date if i know my bff is mopping” ignoring his boyfriend’s nonsense, kevin urged juyeon to talk

juyeon rolled his eyes “i’m not moping i am panicking there’s a difference”

“my bad”

“and i’m not gonna talk to you people about my crush on eric, he’s like… your son”

“yeah, coming to think about it, don’t want to hear about your giant boner for the tiny pink unicorn” hyunjae stuck his tongue out in disgust

juyeon groaned and pouted at the couple as hyunjae pulled kevin up, getting ready to leave. 

he heard steps coming up the stairs and eric screaming “hyung” to which the three of them answered with different levels of excitement. soon enough, the blond was at the door, now changed into his usual sweatpants and t-shirt combo, looking adorable as always, but now juyeon didn’t have to fight the feeling of attraction, he admitted to himself he wanted to kiss the lights out of the younger.

“hyunjae hyung, actually” he said giggling cutely at the three men answering his call “hi kevin, didn’t know you were here” 

“i’m about to not be here anymore actually” the canadian answered

eric tilted his head like a curious puppy “oh okay, i just wanted to return hyung’s clothes”

hyunjae took the small pile of neatly folded clothes from the boy and put it on top of his table. kevin started to discuss something with eric in english as the blond sat on the edge of juyeon’s bed, while he looked panicked at both kevin and hyunjae, trying to escape his destiny.

the couple started to have some sort of non verbal conversation and quickly made their excuses to leave, but before closing the door on their way out, kevin turned dramatically to stare at juyeon accusingly “there’s things you can’t do with that one, you know right? keep it inside”

juyeon, suddenly scared shitless, nodded slowly, to which kevin responded with slamming the door.

eric looked curious at the door and turned his gaze to juyeon, who was now laying curled around his pillow, eyeing the younger red cheeks.

“how did the interview go?”

“i got the internship”

juyeon jumped on his bed, getting up to sit and clap happily, basking on eric’s embarrassed laugh. he was almost going insane, he needed to do something about the rapid beating of his heart, so he cleared his throat and did his best to hide his nervousness “i’m so happy for you! hyung’s gonna do something to celebrate ok?”

“oh, what are we gonna do?”

“how about hot chocolate and a cool movie?” seeing the younger smile and nod rapidly, juyeon continued “hyung’s gonna shower quickly then i’ll go and make it ok? you can go and choose the movie” 

eric quickly jumped up the bed to hug juyeon, the older held his breath and hugged him back, releasing the air only after the younger ran out the door.

he’s so in love with the boy, it’s ridiculous

-

after showering and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, juyeon went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate while eric babbled on about his day, sitting on the countertop. then the two of them made their way to the older’s room and started the movie, some action filled fantasy movie eric wanted to see.

every once in a while, eric would make comments, or giggle about something or groan and compliment the hot chocolate and juyeon would always just silently panic next to him on the bed, frowning at his fluttering heart and tinted cheeks. after eric finished his drink, he laid his head on the older’s shoulder and juyeon decided this was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. he paused the movie and sat straighter on the bed.

next to him, eric startled, asking him what happened.

“i need to tell you something, and it’s ok if you get mad, but i just need to say it”

the blond tilted his head and hugged his knees, urging juyeon to talk

“ok, so, you looked really good today”

“is that it? thank you hyung!”

“no it’s not it but i’m nervous… you actually, well, you actually look really good at all times, it’s just that normally, i think you’re cute, but i think that today i realized that… uh… maybe i have been ignoring something very clear and very simple, that all this- this urge i have of taking care of you, of being around you is- it’s just that. eric, i think i like you”

“hyung please don’t joke around like that”

“no, it’s not a joke, i’ve been feeling this kinda weird for a while now, it’s just that i’ve ignored it since now, but i think you’re not just cute, i think you’re beautiful and i want…” he couldn’t finish, because eric was looking at him smiling brightly, shining and nearly bouncing on his seat, so he let the younger talk.

“i think this is the best day of my life”

“what?”

“i thought it was kinda obvious, but i like you too, juyeon hyung”

“shut up”

“you shut up”

the two of them inched closer, smiling from ear to ear.

“lost the opportunity to say ‘make me’” juyeon giggled, resting his hands on either side of eric’s face, squishing his cheeks lightly

the younger narrowed his eyes, staring blatantly at juyeon’s lips “well then fucking make me”

and he did, meeting the younger halfway in a messy and light kiss, the two of them too busy giggling at each other to pay attention to what they were doing. eric held juyeon’s arms, digging his nails lightly into the skin to keep himself steady, deepening the kiss as their giggles died down into each other’s mouths.

juyeon felt eric licking into his mouth and had to use all of his almost non existent control not to groan and open his mouth to accept the younger’s advance. the boy seemed to know what he was doing and as much as it made juyeon bubble in unnecessary jealousy, it also made him extremely worried for his own well being.

eric realized quickly that the older was holding back, which apparently only made him more eager, throwing his legs around juyeon’s own to sit on his lap and whine needily into the kiss “hyung~”. 

feeling the last straw of his sanity run out the door, juyeon groaned into the blond’s mouth and wrapped his hands around his waist, noting how small eric was compared to him. the younger, now closer and more dangerous, sucked on juyeon’s bottom lip, biting it right afterwards. the two of them separated to stare into each other’s eyes with dark blown out pupils, panting and smiling.

eric rolled his eyes and moaned, dipping down to suck and kiss juyeon’s neck, making him groan and hold the younger tighter, dropping his head back. the younger rolled his hips timidly, feeling up all of juyeon’s excitement, only to cry out in arousal and whisper “holy shit, juyeon hyung”, to which the older suddenly got up, choking on air and pulling eric easily out of his lap to sit him on the bed.

“no”

the younger, clearly dumbfounded, had the audacity to pout at him, as if he was denied a piece of candy, whining like a child “but why~”

“because! we’re not gonna access this information for at least two months”

“you’re no fun”

“listen, i am scared of kevin and he has a point, you know? you’re too young”

“well, this sucks, can we at least keep making out?

“only if you behave”

-

kevin and hyunjae made their way through the door of tbz at 01:48am, having extended their museum date into stargazing at the park til late, and now they tried to be quiet as they went upstairs to the third floor to retrieve kevin’s backpack for the burgundy haired boy to go home.

once they reached the door, giggling and yet shushing each other, hyunjae opened the door slowly, as to not wake his roommate up, entering slowly and making his way to his table and turning the small lamp on. he searched for his boyfriend’s things in the semi-lit room as the younger leaned on the doorframe, trying to adjust his eyesight.

once hyunjae found the backpack and a coat to lend to his boyfriend, he turned around to find kevin glaring at juyeon’s bed, he followed his boyfriend’s gaze and saw the boy laid facing the other side, but he also noted a head of bright blond hair engulfed in his roommate’s arms. he smiled up to his boyfriend, who was still glaring at the two “are you going to make a scene?”

“by god i am going to make a scene, that’s my baby right there” the canadian scowled, turning on the lights. he moved next to the bed, pulling the covers from the sleeping boys, startling juyeon awake, causing eric to grumble and rub his eyes slowly.

juyeon looked around a few times, seemingly lost “what the fuck?”

“what the fuck indeed, lee juyeon” kevin asked, nudging him with a foot

juyeon, still not fully awake, crossed his arms, frowning “no, seriously, what?”

“i’ll tell you what, a foot up your ass, that’s what” eric mumbled, glaring at kevin from under his overgrown hair.

hyunjae, watching it all from afar wheezed out a laugh at the youngest’s comment, earning a glare from his boyfriend, who pointed at him, angrily “you, shut up” he turned to point at eric “and you, go back to your bed, and you” he pointed to juyeon “you!”

“i didn’t do anything” juyeon defended himself, to which eric snorted “you’re not helping, youngjae”

the blond kept on giggling as he retrieved his things, understanding that his hyungs wanted him to leave.

hyunjae decided to pipe up to help his housemates “babe, this isn’t even the first time eric sleeps here” he watched as eric put on his slippers and leaved a quick kiss to juyeon’s lips before walking out the door with a “peace out, fuckers”

“it’s the first time they do that though” he pointed out.

juyeon, albeit looking guilty, didn’t fight the hugeass smile in his face as he looked through the door eric left through.

kevin, still looking rather pissed off, grabbed his things from hyunjae, who quickly engulfed him in a hug, shushing him down like an angry chihuahua, as juyeon pointed out, still assuring the two that nothing happened. kevin, now calmer, turned to juyeon before the two walked out the door “if you don’t tell us everything tomorrow at lunch, i will end you”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt gyuitgotit


End file.
